Timing Is Everything
by Anime Girl23
Summary: In a perfect world, Finn and Rachel's wedding would have gone off without a hitch this time around. Except, Puck's realizing a little late that he's kind of in love with his best friend and, really, that kind of just threw a really awkward wrench into the entire affair. Some Finn/Puck slash


Just a little something I wrote a couple months ago that I'm finally posting.

As always, reviews are love, even if it's something short.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Timing Is Everything  
One-shot

He should have known better. Nothing was ever easy and especially not for him. Especially not when he'd fallen in love with his best friend like some kind of idiot. Especially not when he hadn't even realized it until he was standing beside the guy—as his fucking _best man_—at the damn wedding.

Finn was marrying Rachel. This was the day that they were actually supposed to make it down the fucking aisle and go off into that wedded bliss crap. Finn had moved out to New York over a year ago and Rachel was getting ready to get some supporting role in a Broadway play about something that was supposed to, like, launch her career or some shit. They were getting married and he was standing up there with his best friend. Supporting him. Having his back.

Except, then, the priest and the rabbi had started talking about love and, yeah, some of the feelings—actually, _most_ of the feelings—they were talking about sounded like the shit he felt for Finn. It hit him like a bucket of cold water to the face and he just stared at the back of Finn's head, wide-eyed and _nonononono_. He wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be. Yeah, he'd fucked a couple guys over the years, but in love with Finn? No way in hell.

Except, he was starting to think that he really fucking was and when the priest brought up that _speak now or forever hold your peace_ crap… Fuck him, but he walked out. He hadn't even thought about it, but then his feet were moving and he was halfway down the aisle before he realized everyone was looking at him. It wasn't like he could stop and just go back to his spot without everyone looking at him like he'd lost his goddamn mind, so he just kept moving.

It wasn't even like they were inside a church or anything. Finn and Rachel hadn't been able to agree about whether a church or a synagogue would be better, so they'd ended up outside for this stupid summer ceremony even though it was hot as fuck out and Finn knew he was allergic to bees.

He just kept walking. Maybe he broke into a jog once he was out of everyone's line of sight. He wasn't sure. He wasn't thinking about it. Either way, he ended up in the parking lot, pulling at his tie and running a hand over his shaved head as he tried to breathe. God. What the fuck had he done?

"Dude, wait!"

Great. Now Finn was coming after him. As if that didn't make shit even more awkward.

He sighed and forced his legs to stop moving so his friend could catch up to him and… What the fuck was he supposed to say?

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked, confused and panting a little as he finally came to a stop next to him. "You just…kinda stopped the wedding and I'm supposed to be saying _I do_ and the vows, but I'm not."

"Just go back, Finn." Please. Please, just go back. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't even know if he _could_ find the words to explain what was in his head right now. He was still having trouble making sense of it and having Finn right there wasn't exactly making him feel any better about this whole situation. He couldn't have figured this out _before_ the fucking wedding?

He looked towards Finn, trying to find some kind of explanation to give that wasn't _I love you_ and… Fuck. Had the guy always looked like that or was it the nervous flush that actually managed to somehow make him more attractive?

And when the fuck had he started using attractive as a word to describe Finn of all people?

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm not going back until I know why you walked out," Finn said as he grabbed hold of Puck's wrist. "Dude, you're not, like, in love with Rachel or something, right? Because that'd suck and I don't really think I can do you being in love with another one of my girlfriends. Especially not when I'm trying to turn her into my wife."

"I'm not in love with her!" Fuck no would he ever be in love with Rachel. Yeah, the girl was one of his friends and she got the Jew thing better than anyone else, but there had never been anything real with them. She'd always been trying to make Finn jealous and he'd either been trying to poke at Quinn or he was just that bored. The two of them would never…

"Then, what the hell's going on?"

He didn't know why he kissed Finn. He hadn't even realized the thought had been in his head until he'd spun around and planted one on the guy. Finn didn't even kiss back. He just kind of stood there while Puck shoved his tongue in his mouth and the entire thing was kind of creepy. Sort of like when he made out with a blowup doll, but Finn didn't taste like plastic and he wasn't drunk out of his mind.

God, he wished he was drunk. If he was, he could have just written this off as him being horny or some shit. But he wasn't. He hadn't really drank since that drunk driver plowed into his mom's car a few years ago. He just…didn't. And Finn knew that. Finn knew he was completely sober and he was just _standing there_.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been kissing Finn before he pulled back, mortified. Finn's grip on his wrist had fallen slack and he just had that stupid expression on his face that he used to get when they were studying for a test. Like he didn't understand and he was trying his damn best to figure it out, but it wasn't working. He hated that the guy actually looked kind of cute.

Maybe he should have said something. He figured he should have said something. Words were probably an appropriate thing to use after you tongue your best guy friend at his wedding, but they didn't come. He spun on his heel instead and, then, he was gone. He got in his car and Finn still hadn't moved a fucking inch. He was still standing there with that fucking look when Puck drove off, his breaths coming short as the weight of this finally hit him.

Finn didn't marry Rachel that day.

He never got the story about what went down, but Finn showed up at his apartment that night, his cheek a little swollen, his breath smelling a bit like whiskey, and his ring finger suspiciously empty.

His mouth tasted like whiskey.

That was the first thing Puck thought when Finn kissed him, falling into him so hard that they both stumbled backwards into the apartment. Then, it was a flurry of clothes falling away, skin sliding against skin, and something Puck had never thought he wanted.

When he woke up the next morning, Finn was stumbling around and trying to find his clothes. A failed attempt at sneaking out, but Puck didn't even bring that up as he sat there without so much as a sheet to cover him.

"You didn't marry her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

And maybe Finn honestly didn't. Maybe Puck would never know just what had made them not say those vows. If it had been him and that kiss or if someone had just gotten cold feet all on their own.

There wasn't so much as a _see ya_ before Finn left, still missing a sock, but he didn't seem to care. And Puck… He just sat there, his body pleasantly sore until it finally clicked what had happened and all the baggage that came along with it. After that, he just felt kind of empty. It felt weird. He was no stranger to one night stands, but this…

It reminded him of when Quinn kicked him out after the night they'd unknowingly made Beth. The buried hurt and the feeling that nothing was going to change. Quinn went back to Finn and Finn was probably on his way back to Rachel. Him, he was still there, naked and wondering how the fuck he always managed to fall for people that weren't gonna want him back. It sucked and he was getting too old for this shit.

When he finally moved, it was slow. He gathered up the blankets to toss in the wash. The bed got doused in Axe because it wasn't like he put Febreeze on his shopping list. He found Finn's sock over by his dresser and he threw it out. It was a _sock_ and he wasn't a chick that was gonna smell it and try to catch Finn's scent. He knew that Finn's feet sweated like a motherfucker. There was no way he was putting it anywhere near his nose.

Still, it somehow managed to hurt when he got out of the shower and all that was left of that night was a used condom and that stupid sock.

He tried not to let it bother him.

He was pretty sure he failed there, because he still spent the next week staring at his phone like he was expecting Finn to call him. He wasn't surprised when Finn didn't.

He was surprised, though, when he logged on to Facebook two weeks after and Finn's status had been changed to _single_.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
